With the increasing popularity of the Internet, more and more business and residential customers are demanding high-speed broadband access. Broadband access may be provided via different types of physical medium, such as cable, satellite or traditional copper, telephone wires.
Since telephone wires typically represent high percentage of penetration in existing homes and businesses, various innovations have been proposed to increase the bandwidth of the existing telephone local plant. One such innovation is, for example, a modem which may operate with a speed of up to 56 kbps. Another innovation is Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) service. DSL service uses existing copper local loop for providing services to an end user. Another attraction of DSL is that it is capable of providing both high-speed data service and telephony voice service using the same telephone wire pair.
A generic network topology for DSL is illustrated in FIG. 1. DSL service is delivered over regular telephone wires 2-1 or 2-2 using DSL Access Multipexers (DSLAMs) 3 in a central office. For customers who receive only data service over DSL, the service is terminated at the customer premises with a DSL modem or router, shown as CPE equipment 4. In a traditional system offering DSL data only services, the POTS service coexists with the DSL service since POTS signaling is in baseband and DSL exists in a higher frequency band on the same wire coming to/from the customer premises. At both the customer premises site and the central office, POTS splitters 15 and 17 function to split the POTS signal from the data signal. The POTS signal is routed to the traditional voice network 14 at the central office and DSL data is routed to DSLAM 3, as shown in FIG. 1.
The next generation of devices have attempted to enhance the value of the DSL link by adding value added services such as digital voice links on this network. In such a model, digitized (and possibly compressed for bandwidth efficiency) voice is carried along with data over the DSL link. For combined voice and data service, DSL service is terminated by a device that provides integrated voice and data access, shown as CPE 5 in FIG. 1. Such devices typically offer an Ethernet port 6 for data and multiple analog POTS ports, for example, 7-1 and 7-2 for voice.
A DSLAM 3 serves as a packet multiplexer, typically delivering traffic from multiple customers over a high-speed uplink 8 to a metropolitan or regional packet network 9. The data network typically consists of an ATM switch. The packet protocol uses by the DSLAMs are packet protocols such as ATM or frame relay to support voice and data. Since the main data service used by DSL customers is accessing the Internet 11, the packet network is connected to the Internet, typically through a device known as a Subscriber Management System 12. Connection to an intra or enterprise data networks may also be used, to support home-based workers, for example.
A voice gateway 13 is used to deliver voice services to DSL customers. The voice gateway 13 connects the packet network to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) 14. Digital voice streams are converted into packet format for transport over the packet network between the voice gateway and the integrated access device on the customer premises. The voice gateway connects to the PSTN via a telephone switch, for example, a Class 4 or 5 switch.
Since the voice gateway 13 represents a digital access network from the point of view of the telephone switch, the connection between the gateway and the telephone switch typically makes use of a standard interface for digital loop carrier system such as GR-303, TR-008 or V5. This class of signaling is known as in-band signaling. There is a second class of signaling employed to communicate with a more intelligent digital loop carrier or edge device. This signaling stack is known as SS7 and represents an out-of-band signaling paradigm. The connection of the edge device to the telephone through the SS7 protocol stack is a link that is logically separate from the synchronous timeslots used in the class of in-band signaling protocols. What has been described so far is the known generic architecture for implementing a DSL service.
In addition to the traditional data and POTS services, various equipment manufacturers are introducing equipment for integrated digital voice and data services over DSL. As an example, Coppercom Communications Inc., of California provides equipment to DSL service providers for offering DSL services. In particular, the company has proposed a CopperComplete™ DSL architecture, shown for example, in FIG. 2.
The system architecture provided by CopperComplete™ DSL uses a voice gateway 21 behind the ATM switch 22. The voice gateway 21 is an additional piece of equipment that converts the packetized voice traffic to voice signals acceptable to the PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) via a Class 5 switch 23. The voice gateway 21 converts the incoming ATM Adaptation Layer 2 (ML2) cells to time division multiplexed voice signals and sends it to the Class 5 switch 23 using multiple T1 trunks 24. This interface is, for example, GR-303 interface, the same as used by digital loop carriers (DLC), as described before in connection with FIG. 1.
It is believed the voice path used in the Coppercom architectures is a permanent virtual circuit (PVC) that is configured during the provisioning of the CPE device, not in real time. This PVC carries all voice traffic as well as signaling traffic. The packet architecture used is ATM Adaptation Layer 2 (AAL2) for ATM encapsulation.
AAL2 has the ability to allow multiple connections multiplexed on one virtual circuit (VC). The multiplexing of multiple streams of data is done at the ATM Adaptation Layer. ATM adaptation only takes place at the endpoints of an ATM network. Cells in an ATM network are routed or switched based upon their virtual path/virtual channel (VP/VC) identifier. In the case of a permanent virtual circuit (PVC), as in the case of the Coppercom architecture, the cells are switched to the same permanent destination previously established at the time of the CPE provisioning.
The Coppercom architecture does not use the ATM network to setup and teardown the voice connections, but instead uses the voice gateway. It is, therefore, not possible to take advantage of the ATM network for switching of individual voice calls. This is because, as explained previously, in the Coppercom architecture, multiple voice calls are multiplexed along with signaling data onto a single ATM virtual circuit. The contents of the ATM cell stream are transparent to the ATM network. The ATM network only examines the header to ensure they are sent to the correct destination. The call assignment or switching in this architecture is independent of the ATM network. The call assignment cannot be determined until the signaling and voice data is de-multiplexed at the voice gateway.